encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
World of Mulawin vs. Ravena
Continuum of the Mulawin-''Encantadia'' universe Continuity from the Encantadia 2016-2017 series It was initially said that Mulawin vs. Ravena is unconnected to Encantadia (2016-2017).Don Michael Perez: "Mulawin vs. Ravena is a sequel, not a remake or a retelling. It draws from the Mythology and History of Mulawin (2004), and continues from the story and timeline of Mulawin the Movie."Noel Layon Flores: "Please do not connect the Mulawin of Encantadia (2016) to the Mulawin of MvR at this point. MvR follows 2004 Mulawin and Enca 2005 universe. This no longer seems to be the case due to the revelations in Episode 50 of Mulawin vs. Ravena: *The explanation given as to the existence of two Mulawins named Pagaspas is only necessary with respect to the Encantadia 2016-2017. *Glaiza de Castro and Mikee Quintos, reprising their roles as Pirena and Lira respectively in Mulawin vs. Ravena, follow their 2016 character flow instead of 2005 character flow, and their 2016 outfits are retained. *Pirena would not have had human-faced Hathor soldiers in the Encantadia 2005 version. Continuity from the Encantadia 2005-2006 series Complications have arisen with regard to the nature of Mulawin vs. Ravena and Encantadia 2016. While Mulawin vs. Ravena is a pure sequel, Encantadia 2016 is a retelling and a sequel. The following observations could be made on ''Mulawin vs. Ravena'' Episode 49 and Episode 50: *Crossover characters Lira and Pirena are from Encantadia 2016. *Pirena has acknowledged having bad relations with the Mulawins of the human world (something not shown in Encantadia 2016), while Pagaspas of Mulawin vs. Ravena recalls having met Amihan, the mother of Lira (2016). However, Pagaspas of Mulawin vs. Ravena could only have met Amihan of Encantadia 2005 or Mulawin the Movie. As such, it appears that the Encantadia 2005 and Encantadia 2016 have been "woven together" into one single narrative - in general, Encantadia 2016's narrative would prevail, but is "supplemented" by the events that had happened in Encantadia 2005 and Mulawin the Movie. Chronology If the appearance of Lira and Pirena in the World of Mulawin vs. Ravena is canonical, the most feasible chronology for it would be the time after Amihan's death and before the rise of Etheria. Concepts Tabon Tabon refers to a Mulawin or Ravena that has a human parent. In adulthood, most Tabons are distinguished from the purebloods due to having few or no feathers on their head, and having brown eyes instead of the Mulawins' light-green or Ravenas' red. Some pure-blood Mulawins or Ravenas consider Tabons inferior, and discriminate against them. Sugo Sugo (literally Emissary) refers to a Savior of the Mulawin or Ravena race. There are two known Mulawin sugos - Aguiluz and Alwina. Gabriel is currently the only known Ravena sugo. As the son of the sugos, Almiro is also called a sugo, but he has not yet fulfilled the known requisites. Royal Houses House of Bagwis *Bagwis **Alwina, daughter of Vultra/Veronica ***Almiro, son of Aguiluz ***Tagaktak, daughter of Gabriel House of Ravenum *Ravenum **Gabriel, son of Lucila Montenegro ***Tagaktak, daughter of Alwina ***Uwak-ak, son of Rashana **Aguiluz, son of Salimbay ***Almiro, son of Alwina House of Rasmus *Rasmus **Rafael, son of Savannah Montenegro *Rashana, sister of Rasmus **Uwak-ak, son of Gabriel House of Daragit *Daragit **Siklab, son of Vultra/Veronica Races Perico Perico is a subspecies of the Mulawin race, which are patterned after parrots. Dakdak is their tribe leader. Musang Musang is a catlike humanoid race. Laab is their tribe leader. Hunyango Hunyango is a chamelion-like humanoid race. They have the ability to become invisible or to transform into another creature. They're mainly the allies of the Ravenas. They have poisonous claws in battle. Groups Lumad Lumad refers to the native humans. They are named after their ancestor Lumad, a son of the supreme god Mandarangan and the goddess Sandawa. Taguba Taguba is an Amazon-like tribe composed exclusively of women. Maningning is their tribe leader. Scouts The Scouts were a group of young-looking people who wear BSP (Boy Scout of the Philippines) uniform. They were originally kids whose plane fell on a forest, where they were stuck. They found the Mystic Jewel (or Mahiwagang Hiyas), which kept them young. Lazcano is the leader of the scouts. Minor Characters Mulawin Aguiluz Alwina Patty Riya Selda Pakdaw Roha Dakila Aviona Ravena Tangos Ningas Ravenum Rasmus Vultra Taguba Maningning Estrella Perico Dakdak Human Lazcano Rodrigo Savanna Montenegro Antonio Simeon Adora Shiela Lourdes Rosing Locations Tree of Mulawin The Tree of Mulawin (in Tagalog: Puno ng Mulawin) is a large tree upon which the life force of the Mulawin race is bound. Tierra Fuego Tierra Fuego is a town near Mount Apo. The Montenegro family is known as the most richest family in town. They lived at Hacienda Montenegro. Mount Latukan Mount Latukan is the headquarters of Tres Aves. It is surrounded by various traps. The powerful weapon Ruwido is located at Mount Latukan and it is guarded by Tres Aves. Supernatural powers such as ivictus do not work within it. Objects Book of Balasik The Book of Balasik (or simply called Balasik) is the mysterious book which has prophetic powers. It is held by Goddess Sandawa. Berdeng Binhi Berdeng Binhi (in English: Green Seed) is a seed from the Tree of Mulawin that has the power to heal wounds or convert the consumer to a Mulawin. Pulang Binhi Pulang Binhi (in English: Red Seed) is a seed from the Tree of Mulawin that has the power to convert the consumer to a Ravena. Selerio Selerio is a leaf-shaped harmonica given to Panabon by Dyosang Sandawa. Sandawa can hear it wherever it is, and goes to its location for the sake of Panabon. Ruwido Ruwido is a powerful spear that can beat Minokawa. Its design is similar to De-jar. The weapon apparently belonged to, or was meant for, Aviona in the past. Consequently, Almiro's party thought it should be for Anya. Mystic Jewel The Mystic Jewel (in Tagalog: Mahiwagang Hiyas) is a powerful artifact that could act as a power source for the Ruwido. Among its powers are the ability to make people young, and to make slingshots pellets that could paralyze. References Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena